A conventional anti-tamper circuit is used in an electronic system (e.g., a credit card machine or an automated teller machine) to prevent sensitive data (e.g., personal data or passwords) stored in the electronic system from being easily retrieved by an attacker. However, the conventional anti-tamper circuit may be relatively easy to be cracked by the attacker, and, as a result, the expected effect thereof cannot be achieved.